


Disgusting

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Conflicted Emotions, Fluff, M/M, Mixed Emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing more Deadpool hates than love.</p><p>And Peter's love is no exception.</p><p> </p><p>Based on Kesha - Disgusting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing.
> 
> I love the Spideypool shipping and I just NEEDED to write something for it.  
> right now i'm working on a bigger short story but-  
> I just NEEDED to post something<3
> 
> Lyrics that portray in this are in the end notes (Kesha - Disgusting)
> 
> (Go look up the song it's describes a conflict Wade might have so perfectly<333)

Deadpool.

There’s several different ways to describe him. He’s annoying, perverted, gross, easily distracted, and unbelievably irritating. He’s insane, with voices in his head and a serious case of ADHD and prone to not get bothered by any type of gore. He’s murderous, not caring for the well being of others (or his own), willing to take a life within a heartbeat, and will do anything for money.

A merciless mercenary. Some consider him a villain, barely anyone considers him a hero, but more or less an antihero.

And with his unbelievably fast healing factor, he considers a heart to be nothing more than an organ that can be healed or punctured.

Of course, he’s had his affairs and dating escapades, and he’s definitely a romantic type. But never, has he ever, been in love.

And his current partner, Peter Parker (AKA Spiderman), was someone Deadpool couldn’t nearly stand. Such a hero constantly whines over Deadpool’s job and tendencies to kill and go crazy. 

Honestly, Deadpool’s staring at the exit sign, always thinks about the freedom of being single (because apparently he couldn’t bang anybody else BUT him). In fact, half of the voices in his head would say, nearly scream, at him to leave.

There’s nothing more Deadpool hates than love. It’s a disgusting feeling, it’s a horrible feeling, it’s gross to see and gross to feel. And it was definitely gross to be loved. The almost year long dating of him and Peter is causing him to think things are getting TOO attached, and he really doesn’t want that.

And that feeling Wade gets, whenever Peter comes home and collapses into his arms. The way he spots Spiderman swinging above him, the way he looks at his face rather than his butt. The way Peter smiles and laughs, the way Spiderman scolds and saves.

It caused his heart to flutter, his cheeks to blush, his mind to putty and his stomach to drop. 

And it was disgusting. He hated the feeling, he hated the affection he shows back, and he hated Peter and his stupid love towards someone like him. Every night he tries to convince himself to kill the little brat, to kill the love and smother the fire that’s burning his emotions.

But the sheer thought of Peter’s blood on his hands made his eyes swell.

And as hard as he tried to keep their more ‘lovey-dovey’ romantic status at an all time low, pictures were taken and signs were shown and Peter couldn’t keep from gushing.

And their relationship got very public, very fast. The way Deadpool would kiss Spiderman’s cheek, or hold his hand, or simply hug him spread around like wild fire. Fangirls tweeted and posted and wrote all about it.

And it killed his murderous reputation.

People suddenly believed he had lost his murderous and reckless ways, and suddenly his steady flow of calls for a gun for hire suddenly stopped. And the few people that did hire him paid him less. And when he did go out for those missions, the people and targets he’d encounter would nearly laugh at him and would mock.

And as they’d laugh, Deadpool would sigh and cut their laughs short with decapitation.

And due to his lowered reputation, he’s tried to up his game around Peter. To show less affection, maybe a shove here or there. But every time he’s around him he just wants to kiss him, hug him, touch him.

It’s disgusting.

And not only did his reputation change, but so did HE. Suddenly the desire to constantly have a gun or knife on him subsided. And so did the perverted jokes, the random tendency towards violence. Even the voices subsided. 

And on the few missions he was hired to do, he found that he’d stop and consider the person’s life.

And when he’d go home, his usual nonchalant fuck everything personality subsided to putty. His tendency to be big and tough and murderous turned cute, adorable, and the need for Peter’s attention.

Instead of wanting ass and sex and afterwards, blood, he found himself wanting arms and hugs and kisses and just sleep.

And every time he’s alone, his mind becomes war. Voices fighting over voices over what to do with the dull ache in Deadpool’s heart.

{Break up with him! This isn’t right, this is disgusting, and you know the risks!}

[Keep him, he’s the best thing that’s every happened to you, you love him and he’s the only person who’s ever loved you.]

{Imagine the heartbreak}

[Imagine the love]

And honestly, it terrifies him. The possibilities, the benefits, the harms. He’s never been in love; he has no idea how it works, and how it’ll end. And he worries over Peter even more than himself; Deadpool’s a mess and a heartbreaker. And he’s immortal, and if (when) Peter dies-

And each day, each hour, each minute, each second, he’s falling farther in (what he imagines to be) love. And although his mind is still a roaring rage of war and battles, he made his mind up.

==

Deadpool sat at home alone. He stood in front of the door like a puppy awaiting his master to come home, which wasn’t exactly far from the truth. He fiddled with the butterfly knife he held, anxiously pulling tricks. He nervously bit his lip, hopping back and fourth between feet.

{Why don’t you just text him or something? It’d be much easier.}

[Peter deserves better than a text message.]

Deadpool swung the butterfly knife quicker, more rapidly, as he stared hopelessly at the door in front of him. Peter was late, he was never late. He always came home from university at a certain time. 

The sudden bump behind him caused his instincts to kick in, throwing the butterfly knife instantly without thinking.

An unmasked Spiderman looked at the knife that stuck to the wall near him. He looked back at Deadpool and hopped off of the windowsill and he was perched on.

“Sorry if I scared you, are you okay?”

Deadpool gulped, and he felt that horrid feeling again. The way the orange afternoon light bounced off of his brown hair perfectly and the skin tight Spidey suit-

“Oh yeah, your suit seems tighter today”

Peter rolled his eyes and strolled to the bedroom to change. Deadpool followed hastily behind.

“Yeah, but hey Petey, I need to tell you something.”

He walked into the bedroom to get a sight of Peter stripped to his compression shorts. His hair was ruffled more violently now, with the suit being pulled over his head. His brown eyes looked at Deadpool expectantly.

“Yes, Wade?”

The sound of his name caused his heart to flutter and his stomach to drop. The unbearable heat that spread across his cheeks burned, and his mind went to putty.

“I-“

“Yeah?” Peter smiled and pulled on sweatpants.

Deadpool took a deep sigh and pulled off his mask and rubbed his eyes violently.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> "My heart goes at the speed of light  
> But the exit signs always on my mind, always in my sight."
> 
> "Jump out the window gotta get out on the highway,  
> Think things have getting too attached I need an escape.  
> I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate, baby."
> 
> "It's disgusting, how I love you.  
> God, I hate me. I could kill you.  
> Cause your messing up my name.  
> Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
> It's disgusting.  
> It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
> From a bandit to a baby.
> 
> "Look at what you do to me.  
> It's disgusting."
> 
> "My mind blinks like a traffic light.  
> It's green and red and stop and go. Changing all the time.  
> And it makes me scared, that I haven't loved."
> 
> "Chapter by chapter, I'm falling faster and faster,  
> Becoming manic and magic it's so romantic I panic, oh.  
> Hit the eject button but it must be stuck, somethings up."


End file.
